


Sick Day

by Duckgomery



Series: This Old House [11]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, I wonder who, Illness, Jack know how to get the most out of any situation, No North, No ones messes with Tooth, Pitch is a dag, Sandy is secretly the lord of little shits, just 'someone' being dramatic, nothing major, those are not legit cures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duckgomery/pseuds/Duckgomery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you're not feeling your best, sometimes you just want to get away from all unwanted attention.</p>
<p>In which Pitch needs to break out, and Jack is his best choice in a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is part 11 of 15, we're hitting the homestretch.  
> I also present to you the obligatory sick chapter, it was only a matter of time before it came up, no denying.  
> I also can't format to save my life, so enjoy the 'new' sort of thing I have, which the majority of the chapter is told through.  
> I had a lot of fun with the dialogue in this, and just the interactions in general.

                Word had gotten out, spread by a short, plump, insufferable, golden haired bird.

                When Pitch could pull himself up and out of bed without a wave of nausea and vertigo crashing over him simultaneously, Sanderson was going to get it.

                Like any disaster, though, everyone had gone out of their way to watch things unfold.

                At this miserable moment of his life, Aster was Pitch’s favourite. The broad shouldered man going out of his way during his morning routine on the second day to visit the bed ridden man, inquiring whether or not Pitch needed anything.

                After much pleading on Pitch’s part, Aster relented and retrieved the author’s laptop, which had been confiscated the day before.

                Tooth claimed that if you were sick than work was a no-no.

                Pitch muttered darkly in response to this, something about a matron and cuckoos nests.

                For that, he had the lights turned off on him, Tooth deciding that he must need some sleep, her voice sickly sweet and dripping with poison as she let everyone know this, with Pitch’s lifeline carelessly carried under her arm.

                At least now, thanks to Aster’s small act of kindness, Pitch could attempt to reach out for help, instigate a rescue on his part, anything to get himself out of Tooth’s claws.

                When that woman was determined, she was a real harpy.

                Logging onto a social networking site (that Pitch would deny knowing anything about), he saw that Jack was online.

                Maybe there was hope after all.

 

**NightMareKing:**   
Jackson, I have a proposition for you.

                                **SpecialSnowFlake:**   
as enticing as this is  
aren’t you supposed to be sick?  
how are you even allowed online anyway?  
Tooth is going to kill you  
and now me by association  
thanks  
much appreciated  
love it  
cheers  
an untimely end is all I wanted for xmas  
how did you know?

**NightMareKing:**  
…  
you done?

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
your no fun  
where is the banter?  
I demand banter  
this is boring  
your boring

**NightMareKing:**  
*you’re on both accounts  
and I’m sick, remember?  
I’m entitled to be boring at this low-point of my life.

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
I only chuck typos in just for you~

**NightMareKing:**  
Do you want to hear my proposition or not?  
While I unfortunately have eternity here, you have class today,   
which means we are running on borrowed time.

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
and?  
who says I want any part of this plot?  
it’ll probably put me in Tooth’s war path  
why would I want to willingly subject myself to that  
hmmmmmmmmmm?

**NightMareKing:**  
Because curiosity will always be your downfall.

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
hate you

**NightMareKing:**  
I highly doubt it  
especially when I reveal the rewards you have to gain from this endeavour  
so, you’re in?

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
why not  
not like I have anything better to be doing

**NightMareKing:**  
So you’re telling me that you require no other incentive to participate?

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
dude  
the incentive is an added bonus  
so details  
gimme gimme

**NightMareKing:**  
alright  
now that I definitely have you on board  
let’s get down to business  
and no  
don’t you dare make a reference

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
damn it  
you were to fast for me  
just to reiterate from earlier  
you are no fun  
none at all

**NightMareKing:**  
*too  
If I don’t cover myself we’ll be dragged along on tangents  
I know how you work Jack  
but anyway  
back on topic  
what I propose is

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
just hurry up and spill  
as you said earlier, time is a wasting

**NightMareKing:**  
I don’t think you understand the need for dramatic effect  
now whose the one who is ‘no fun’

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
hey  
i wonder if Tooth is downstairs?  
bet she’d love to know that her favourite patient isn’t getting his much needed rest

**NightMareKing:**  
you have much to gain, I wouldn’t turn this down if I was you

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
god damn it  
what’s in it for me?

**NightMareKing:**  
Finally  
We’re getting somewhere  
what I have to offer you, my dear Jack  
is not only a copy of the various blackmail images of Aster taken from the latest drinking endeavour  
but  
*pause for dramatic effect*

**SpecialSnowFlake:  
** >:I

**NightMareKing:**  
an IOU  
anything within reason of course  
but an IOU none the less.  
What do you say?

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
you had me at blackmail material against Bunny  
but I’ll take that IOU  
and make you regret giving me such power

**NightMareKing:**  
By putting myself at your mercy as such,   
it should be obvious how desperate I am to break out

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
Tooth’s got North playing nursemaid while she’s at work doesn’t she

**NightMareKing:**  
there are talismans comprised of turnips soaked in vinegar strewn about my room  
he claims they keep away bad spirits that will take advantage of my weakened state  
he’s currently preparing a meal that will accelerate my recovery

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
So that’s what that smell is  
I thought it was someone burning an old, crusty boot  
or something had died  
I see the severity of your situation  
I presume it’s a diversion that you’re requesting

**NightMareKing:**  
Your sympathies are much appreciated  
and yes  
I am in need of your specific skill set in order to escape my fate

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
Well with the amount you’re offering  
and with the time I have left  
I can give you a clear shot to the staircase  
along with the ladder to the airspace being down for ease of access

**NightMareKing:**  
there’s another catch isn’t there?

**SpecialSnowFlake:  
** you’re awfully good at sniffing out fine print, aren’t you?

**NightMareKing:**  
Come on  
out with it  
you know I’m at your mercy  
what else would you like to extort out of a poor, sick man such as I?

**SpecialSnowFlake:  
** I would like to borrow your car tonight.

**NightMareKing:**

 

 

**SpecialSnowFlake:  
** have you died on me?

**NightMareKing:**  
occasion

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
date  
want to impress this cute guy  
you’d probably like him  
he always has his nose in one of your books

**NightMareKing:**  
he has good taste at least  
and sure knows a good book when he sees it

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
flattery gets you nowhere  
regardless  
shucks

**NightMareKing:**  
Do I get the honour of giving a shovel talk?

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
nah  
Jamie will probably just about faint if he finds  out I live in the same house as you

**NightMareKing:**  
Well I am quite the intimidating man

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
you still wear those pony slippers I got you as a joke  
and you cry when watching harry potter  
all of them

**NightMareKing:**  
I will turn this Jamie against you

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
you’d have to get out of your room in order to do that  
don’t you?

**NightMareKing:**  
So  
that diversion

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
It’s in the process of being arranged right now  
just give me a few to get things into position

**NightMareKing:**  
you’re a god send  
you’re on your phone I’m guessing?

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
and your escape route is clear  
just need to put the final pieces in place  
then run  
you’ll know when to  
and duh  
it’s the 21st century  
of course I’m on my phone

**NightMareKing:**  
Do I want details?

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
A magician never reveals his secrets  
also  
doesn’t the air of mystery add to it?  
I thought that you, out of everyone would have appreciated that

**NightMareKing:**  
touché  
and it does add a certain air to this  
almost exciting  
the brief breath of freedom will be worth the wrath I will incur come my captors return

**SpecialSnowFlake:**  
PITCH GET OUBIBhiVOIBVROJB  
buorbwjoOUBVROJkjbrwq4

**NightMareKing:**  
Jack?  
was that the signal?  
not your best  
but I’ll take it  
thanks  
the car is yours, you magnificent boy, you

 

               Pulling his aching body out of the sweat drenched sheets leaves Pitch shivering until he wraps himself up in his well-loved dressing gown. Slippers on his feet, and laptop cradled in his arms, he leaves his cell and pushes himself up the stairs that lead down to his basement room.

               Reaching the top, he tightens his grip on his life-blood with one arm, and reaches out to the handle on the door with his other hand, taking seconds to get a firm enough grip to turn the aged knob.

               Pitch flinches as it screeches in protest to his action.

               All he had to do now was get past the kitchen, then there was only the stairs and he was free.

               Despite the promise of a distraction, the house was deathly quiet.

               If Pitch had been in better condition, he would have picked this up much earlier, but alas, it wasn’t until he saw Jack, pinned to North’s chest with a one-armed bear hug, the other hand clamped firmly onto his mouth, did he realise that they had been compromised.

               Jack’s eyes widen once he sees that Pitch’s attention is on him, beginning to struggle, trying to get something across to Pitch if his muffled words were any sign.

               “Shouldn’t someone be resting, in bed?”

               Pitch turns as sharply as his body would let him, in its currently diminished state.

               There was no wrath as great than that of a woman that had been disobeyed.

               Sandy waves, stepping out from behind Tooth, Jack’s phone in hand.

               As he hands it over to Tooth, Pitch sees a flash of the message screen of the programme that he and Jack had been communicating over.

               Seeing an opportunity, no-ones’ attention on the less-than-healthy man, Pitch makes a run.

               Pivoting sharper than he could in his current condition, his break for freedom comes to an anti-climactic close as soon as it began.

 

               Once more wrapped up in blankets within an inch of his life, Pitch misses his earlier confinement.

               Three days had passed since his failed break out, and he came to realise that he’d known nothing of confinement until now.

               It seemed the perfect premise for his next novel.

               If only he could get his hands on anything to write his thoughts down on.

               Tooth claimed it as insurance that he wouldn’t pull another stunt.

               Pitch called it oppression.

               North called it an opportune chance to try and remember the right recipe for one of the cure-alls that he’d heard of over his years of travels.

               It was little wonder why Pitch was taking so long to regain his health.


End file.
